Rainy Days
by LaVixen
Summary: CHAPTER 8 ALERT! After something a little umm...unexpected David answers Alyssa's question...All the while Sam is a bit worried as to where David's run off too. RXR purty please
1. It's A Brand New Day And?

Rainy Days  
  
Notes: No this is not a serious Outbreak fic, I'm in crackdown mode at school so I'm venting out the seriousness and putting in comedy. =p  
  
Prologue:  
It's A Brand New Day...And?  
  
Alyssa walked sternly up to the doors of her oh so humble job: The Raccoon City newspaper...ok, yeah right she was always making some poor sap's life miserable with incrimaiting photos or anything of the like, but hey it was her job she had to be in somebody's business and she would do anything to get her story...well almost anything, let's not get any ideas here people. With a slightly bright smile across her face, her strawberry blonde hair was gently blowing in the wind of the beautiful morning sky as her pale skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She was dressed in the usual, her burgundy business suit it hid a lot of that extra weight she'd been trying to secretly get rid of. Yeah and well it obviously wasn't working cause she was still wearing the blasted suit.  
  
In one hand, Alyssa carried her handy notebook. Her other hand was firmly placed on her hip as she stopped in front of the entrance.  
  
"Today is the day...I get mah raise." Alyssa had meaning to ask for one, and well today seemed like the right day for it. Besides, it was such a sunny beautiful day. The birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom. Why the hell not?  
  
Walking through the cubicles, the stale scent of coffee filled Alyssa's senses along with smell of paper and permeant markers, yeah that's lovely ain it?  
  
"Morning Ms.Ashcroft" It was Jerry, his short curly brown hair bounced slightly and he adjusted his thick glasses, his stature was very thin and tall...your run in the mill dork ok! One of them ahem lesser potted plant guys everyone meets sooner or later in life. She could tell he had a thing for her...he was always trying to please her and offered to do things for her and Alyssa took advantage of it, the big meanie. She didn't really associate herself with people she deemed inferior to herself but once again today was such a nice day, why not let the bastard feel appreciated.  
  
"Morning Jerry? How are things?" Alyssa actually stopped to make conversation which shocked Jerry to no end.  
  
"Good..uh,...really good." He smiled but he was kinda scared he was just used to her walking past him, spitting out some order and looking at him like he were an insect or something.  
  
"Well, hey...keep up the good work." Even though Alyssa had no idea what he did.  
  
"I will...I will...Hey Alyssa may I get you a cup of coffee?" Jerry offered  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Alyssa smiled...and she meant it!  
  
Jerry went on his way, a smile on his features.  
  
"That poor little fool." Alyssa smiled and chucked her little heart away.  
  
When she reached the front door to her boss's office she ran a hand through he hair and straighten herself.  
  
"Ok...I'm ready." Alyssa confidently told herself and opened the door.  
  
"Yes,...Mr. Steven's I-" Alyssa stopped short when she met face to face with some old looking granny.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you Mr. Steven's mother?" Alyssa asked with a false smile.  
  
"No...I'm your new boss Ms.Digiovanni, Stevens has left for...personal reasons." Her voice cracked an annoying English-school- teacher type sound. Her pale grey-blonde hair was fastened into a bun, and her eyes harbored restlessness. Ok to sum this up she really looked like she needed to get action and quick...I'm talkin emergency here.  
  
"What do you want young lady?" She asked sternly  
  
"Well, it's a matter of this raise I've been wanting. Mr. Stevens and I had kinda agreed...will may not agreed but-" Alyssa fumbled with her words.  
  
"Raise? You want a raise?" She broke into a hysteria.  
  
Alyssa sneered and folded her arms, and thought many obscenities ... but oh how she wanted to voice them.  
  
"You will not be reciving a raise on my watch...you will earn your raise like I did when I first began journalism." She smiled almost wickedly.  
  
Well at that rate, I'll be just as old and as ugly as you...well maybe not ugly...but old...if not older. Alyssa thought to herself.  
  
"Now remove yourself from my sight" She chuckled..."A raise...pffft"  
  
Alyssa closed the door behind her, and walked to her cubicle. Slamming her fist on the desk.  
  
"That stanking old woman, she just ruined my damn day!" Alyssa scolded an invisible person, she needed someone to yell at right about now.  
  
Now as if on que Jerry walked in with steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Here's your coffee, Alyssa." He smiled and stretched his arm out to her.  
  
"Jerry take that coffee and shove it..." Alyssa growled.  
  
Jerry looked at her then at the coffee.  
  
"Umm-" He stuttered.  
  
"Just get the hell out!" Alyssa sneered and tapped her fingers on the desk.  
  
Jerry left abruptly, and Alyssa was left alone to contemplate. About what who knows.  
  
The sound of rain, entered Alyssa's ears, her suddenly nice day was beginning to go down hill and fast.  
  
She sarcastically gave an "OK" sign to the big man upstairs. Today was going to be a long ass day.  
  
"Hey Jerry!." She yelled after him.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Ashcroft?" He replied he hadn't gotten very far apparently.  
  
"Come here." She ordered.  
  
Jerry adjusted his glasses, and walked towards Alyssa and he fidgeted. Sorta of afraid of what she might do, since her happy mood was gone now.  
  
"Lemme ask ya a question...you still got that coffee?" Alyssa asked, as if she was secretly coveting crack or something.  
  
He nodded and showed it to her, he was carrying it and yeah it was hot damnit y'know like when you stick your tongue into something really hot and then it's all numb? Yeah that kind of hot.  
  
"Eh, let me have that cup o' joe." Alyssa smiled, falsely of course. Jerry handed it to her, once again he didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with her, one minute she was nice, then mad, then back to nice. She needed to make up her damn mind.  
  
"Thanks...now..." She took a sip from the cup.  
  
"Get the hell outta here." Alyssa sneered.   
  
ANote: Prologue is finished, wow Alyssa really a jerk ain't she? Well, don't worry besides Ms.Digiovanni I got someone who can put her in her place. . Please R&R and I'll love you forever not to mention there's free cookies and lemonade. 


	2. Morning Mayhem

**Rainy Days**  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: I'll be honest, who knows at this point.  
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: None...yet  
  
Notes: No this is not a serious Outbreak fic, I'm in crackdown mode at school so I'm venting out the seriousness and putting in comedy. =p

**Chapter One:******

**Morning Mayhem  
  
**

Alyssa was soundly asleep, in her land of dreams. Dreams of wealth...money...and...wealth. That's what happens when your power hungry. She wasn't exactly poor, she had a villa out in SkyView, one of Raccoon City's more wealthy sections of town. Her semi famous name and high profile profession made getting the place a lot easier.  
  
The morning sun tried to radiant it's lovely rays through her window, but the shades were drawn. The bedroom walls a soft beige, the carpets a maroon color and in her queen sized canopy bed laid the "queen". Her ash blonde hair, partly in a ponytail ready to become un done, a black eye mask covering her eyes and a black negligee covering her figure.  
  
It was summer time so having the covers over her was inappropriate, Alyssa fidgeted and mumbled incoherently. When asleep she was pleasant to look at but when awake, that was a whole different story...  
  
Suddenly an awful rattling erupted from the kitchen, though at first it didn't bother Alyssa, it's persistence; like an alarm clock's ability to pierce the subconscious made her stir.  
  
"What the hell is making all of that racket?!" Alyssa awoke with a miffed expression, She rubbed the back of her neck and removed her eye mask, releasing her royal blue eyes from their hibernation.  
  
She threw herself over the bed and slipped her feet into her fluffy black slippers, is anyone else seeing a pattern here? and stomped irately to the kitchen.  
  
Alyssa looked at the sink as if it were a western showdown, she walked up and struck the faucet. It stopped.  
  
"Ah, good, now I can-"  
  
The sink snapped back, and rattled louder than it did before.  
  
"You piece of shit." Alyssa sighed with annoyance and began to strangle the faucet head, it popped off and sent her flying to the kitchen floor, water spraying onto her and the floor. Now she had herself a nice fountain...ok let's call it a geyser.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" Alyssa cursed the situation and ran back to her room, slipping in the process several times. She grabbed her cordless from the hook and hit the speed dial for the nearest Plumbing Facility And yes when your rich you can have a speed dial to something other than the fire and police department   
  
"Raccoon City Plumbing, what can I do for ya?" A man with a slight New Yorker accent answered.  
  
"Uh yeah, I need you to send one of your goons over, I've got one heck of a leak here...were talking Old Faithful." Alyssa almost seemed to order.  
  
"Ok, and what's your address lady?" He really didn't care what was going on quite frankly.  
  
"34377, SkyView Way." Alyssa sighed with impatience.  
  
"SkyView? You might be loaded then, oh pardon did that slip?" He asked sarcastically  
  
"Listen buster, I don't have time for your monkeyshines send one of your guys down here and fix this now!" Alyssa slammed the phone down with that comment and ran back to the sink trying to keep the water from spitting out . As you can see Alyssa isn't much of a artisan

The familiar beep commenced the activation for the starting time for work.  
  
9:45AM  
  
It blinked, he put his glove back on and headed for the employee lounge. He was greeted by the same kind faces that he was used to looking at, he nodded at whoever said good morning, and then stooped at his locker, or cubbyhole if you will.  
  
"Hey Davie, your looking stoic as usual." A young woman approached him, and smiled.  
  
David looked at her a slight smile on his face.  
  
"What the heck am I supposed to look like, it's early in the mornin...I don't wanna be here." He said grabbing a white tank and his famous chain with the circle pendant, from the cubby.  
  
"Aww, I'm beginning to think your not a morning person." She smiled.  
  
"Ya think." David replied with more than just a little sarcasm.  
  
"I'm making coffee, want some?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you being so nice? What happened." David had to jump to that conclusion because Samantha Morgan was never nice...at all.  
  
"I can't be nice? Something has to be wrong?" Samantha smiled, pearly whites a glow.  
  
That scared him, he wasn't going to lie to himself she was very attractive, couldn't be no more than 25. Raven colored hair tied into a neat ponytail, she wasn't in uniform yet a gray tanktop with denim jeans was her attire at the moment. Why such a pretty young thing was plumbing of all things was a mystery to him.  
  
"Yeah, something's gotta be wrong Sam." David simply put it.  
  
"Your silly." She smiled again  
  
If he didn't know any better he would think she was flirting with him, but it had been so long since he'd had any dealings with women that he wasn't even sure anymore.  
  
"Ah, Dave just the guy I was looking for."  
  
"What's up Frank?" David asked, but he already knew what the weasel was planning.  
  
"I got a job for ya, bitchy old lady down in SkyView." He passed David the address went on his way.  
  
"Great, early and the morning and I have to deal with a bitch old woman." David sneered at the piece of paper. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his truck keys from out of his pocket.  
  
"Hmm, still want that coffee?" Sam smiled  
  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna need some alcohol, when I get back." David shook his head and left."Oh God, geez this stupid sink!" Alyssa yelled as the water jetted from the spout.  
  
"Where is that stupid plumber!" Alyssa yelled again to that anonymous guy in the room. She always needs someone to yell at remember?   
  
David pulled up to the house, he surveyed the surroundings.  
  
"Geez, are pipes around here made out of gold or something?" He shrugged it off and figured a job is a job. Taking his tool belt from out of the passenger seat he slung it across his shoulder and walked up to the house. He doubled checked the adress on the paper, and the rang the door bell.  
  
"Finally!" Alyssa spit out some water and ran to the door.  
  
David came face to dace to a dripping wet and very peeved off Alyssa.  
  
David looked behind him, as if to see if this was Candid Camera or something, but to no avail, here was a woman drenched with water, breathing like a dragon in her scanties.  
  
"Umm, maybe I have-"  
  
"No! Get your ass in here!" Alyssa tugged on his arm.  
  
David looked at the sink then back at Alyssa.  
  
"What the...gotta stop the leak." David mumbled to himself unaware that Alyssa had heard him.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing for the past 35 minutes you jerk!" Alyssa complained  
  
"Well, you obviously haven't officially stopped the leak, you just got in the way." David stated the obvious.  
  
"Argh, just do your damn job!" Alyssa sneered.  
  
David shrugged, and snatched her fuzzy slipper-heal off of her foot.  
  
"Hey what are you-?"  
  
David clogged the spout with the heal of the house shoe.  
  
"Good, that should do it, at least until I fix the sink."  
  
"You..you asshole, that was my 72 dollar house shoe, now it's ruined." Alyssa said with hands on her hips  
  
"You told me to do my job." David smirked.  
  
"With my shoe!?" Alyssa exclaimed  
  
"Hmm...Yeah." David shrugged her off, she wasn't old but she sure was bitchy, though a bit of a looker in those wet clothes.  
  
Alyssa threw her hands up in defeat, she had things to do and being stuck with this asshole wasn't making the day's future look any brighter.  
  
"Hey, before you go what exactly happened here?" David questioned as he got the right tools together.  
  
"Well, the sink was rattling." Alyssa told the half truth.  
  
"And?" David saw tight through that half lie.  
  
"Ok, I hit it the stupid faucet and off." Alyssa said holding the broken faucet in her hand.  
  
"You hit it?" David queried with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Alyssa said as if that's what's she was supposed to do.  
  
"Come on lady, your killing me here." David gave an exasperated sigh, and continued to rummage for the tools to fix the sink.  
  
"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Let it rattle and disturb my sleep?" Alyssa explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, no we couldn't have that." David sneered with sarcasm.  
  
"No need to be a smart ass, I'm going to go change into some dry clothes." Aylssa explained  
  
When David didn't reply she decided to go to her room, which was odd she never really explained herself to anyone, rather just left and let the poor sap figure it out on their own.  
  
_Of all the mornings, too not have my make-up on_. Alyssa thought to herself and eyed David one more time before retreating to her bedroom.  
  
**A/N: Oh what a surprise right? =/Well has Alyssa met her match? Or can she out wit the numbah one plubmah, Xx nice rap huh? RXR pretty please .**


	3. The New Guy

**Rainy Days**  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: I'll be honest, who knows at this point.  
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: None...yet  
  
**Notes: Special and quick thank you's  
  
**CaniballJello: For you continuing support, and believing I could do good with the story, it really let's me have a lot of pep in my step when ppl say nice things =p. And I don't care how many times you say it, your fic is way better than this lol, never forget that. PS: I read your newest masterpiece you'll get the review soon, plus Chapter 8 or 7...?? for David our favorite plumber. Keep up the excellent work girl.  
  
Constuctious: For your idea of it being David, I had the general scheme of what you were thinking, and I'm glad your imputing your opinion into the story it really helps me out when ppl take that kind of time to give an idea. I appreciate it.  
  
CuddlyChris: Your cheerful attitude, I'm really glad your enjoying this fic: When your peppy about what happens next I can't wait to write the next chapter .  
  
Warrior Athena: Fairly new to the reviewing, I'm glad you put your imput,once again I really like when people say what they like about the story, and what there a opinion is, and when the comments are positive they make an author feel all warm and gushy inside . Thanks a lot.  
  
Once again I thank you all, and yes you anonymous reviewers too. Now on with Chapter 2!

Chapter Two: The New Guy...

Alyssa looked in the mirror, applying her last shade of dark maroon lipstick she gave herself a once over. Making little poses in the mirror.  
  
"Aren't you a picture of beauty?" She admired herself, and began to tie her hair back into a small pony tail. Blonde strands standing to attention. Her attire consisted of her traditional burgundy business suit, and her repeating rounds of make-up. She didn't know what it was but without her make-up she felt naked, her Mom would always tell her that Blemishes are hid by night and every fault forgiven; darkness makes any woman fair, that make-up was hiding her natural beauty.  
  
_That woman is sure is full of it, this was coming from a someone who had had practically 3 face lifts. I hope I don't end up like that. _Alyssa shuddered at the thought, and turned off the light in bathroom.  
  
Upon entering the living room, in which the kitchen lay, Alyssa observed the ever hard working David. He laid on his back, completely enthralled with his work as he worked at and tweaked the pipes.  
  
_Wow, he sure isn't like your average plumber...he's actually well kind of hot... _Alyssa titled her head to give herself a better vantage point, but to no avail, the shadows from the sink was covering most of what she wanted to see.  
  
"So uh, what the's 411?" Alyssa asked making sure to keep on with her peep show...discretely of course.  
  
David slid out from underneath the sink, and removed a glove from his hand he then proceeded to wipe his brow of any perspiration. Making a gun type gesture he pretended to "shoot" the sink.  
  
"It's busted, I need more supplies before I finish up here." David explained the situation.  
"Ugh, you serious?" Alyssa sighed hard and threw her hands up.  
  
David just looked at her, she was less bitchy now...what happened?  
  
"How much is it going to be?" Alyssa asked  
  
"Hmm, about -" David was interrupted when he heard the ring from his cellphone.  
  
"Sorry gotta take this." David took the miniature phone from his pocket and answered  
  
Alyssa took this opportunity to check David out again, since he had his back to her, but that was plenty show all the same. His sorrel hair was tied up with a simple rubber band, she hadn't noticed that before but judging at how long his ponytail was his hair was probably about shoulder length. He was tall ...I mean much taller than she was, and as she continued on she stopped at a pivotal point...that ass, oh man what gripage.  
  
"All right, I'll be there soon." David ended his conversation and turned to Alyssa  
  
_Aw damn, that wasn't long enough...turn back around_. Alyssa thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry bout that now-  
"Um, you've gotta come back right?" Alyssa asked  
"Yeah, some of my materials are back at the job." David explained  
"Ok, go get your little pipes and stuff and be back here around 5:00, I get off work about that time is that good?" Alyssa seemingly pushed whatever plans David might have had out of the way, he did have a life too you know. However he felt that might as well get it out of the way, it's not like he had anything else better to do today.  
  
"Fine." He answered rather stoically, he left a certain array of tools after him and began to walk towards the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, your just gonna leave that junk on my kitchen floor?" Alyssa looked at the "mess" than at David.  
"You'll live." He said closing the door to her house.  
  
"...Bastard." Cute Bastard...but hey when your cute there's gotta be something wrong you." Alyssa talked her her invisible buddy for the third time in this story.

Alyssa bust through the doors of oh so wonderful job, The Raccoon Daily. She was meet by a short woman with and 80's "big hair" blonde hair do, and if you didn't know any better they both had the same business suit on, except hers was purple. Her bright blue eyes shined at Alyssa, and she smiled a little too brightly.  
  
"Uh...can I help you?" Alyssa asked the woman.  
"Oh Miss Ashcroft, I've heard about your excellent woik, and I must say that I'm a true fan of your columns." The woman had the strongest Jersy accnet you'd ever heard.  
  
"Well, thank you." Was all Alyssa could say, I mean she knew this much after working here for 5 years she should've started getting a lot more recognition.  
  
"I'm so glad to be apart of the team." She smiled.  
  
"The team? What?" Alyssa didn't want this fool working amongst her.  
"Well, they're laying people off, there's a new paper in town and the stories there are phenomenal." She explained.  
  
"What the hell? Where can I get a copy...err...what's your name?" Alyssa asked with her famous miffed expression.  
  
"Uh Trixie, Trixie Lang." She peeped up. "Get me a paper ." Alyssa ordered, it was her favorite thing to do.  
  
"Oh uh, here." Trixie fumbled through her bag and found a copy of the newest paper in town the Raccoon City Star.  
  
Alyssa snatched the paper and scanned through it, She wasn't paretically worried she had a story that would rock the city, the mayor's infidelity she had pictures to prove it too.  
  
"There's one reporter though, who turning quite a few heads. Trixie explained, and then looked at Alyssa's expression to see if had changed at all...it didn't.  
  
"Really who?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.  
"Ben Bertolucci, he's fairly new and word has it that he will do ANYTHING to get a story." Trixie smiled ever so brightly, as if this wasn't enough news that Alyssa didn't need pilling up on her day.  
  
"...That's my motto..." Alyssa pouted.  
"Well, Miss Ashcroft, your motto is you ALMOST do anything to get ya story. Ben must be a very dedicated individual. Trixie wasn't helping the situation at all.  
"Trixie...just..just stop talking." Alyssa shook her head in disgust, but the her eyes were immediately glued to a headline in the column.  
"What the hell! Mayor's Infidelity, by Ben Bertolucci." Alyssa read the headline aloud.  
"Wow, the mayor was cheatin?" What a great story!" Trixie looked at the article, and smiled to herself at his accomplishment.  
"Ugh, who does this fucking asshole think he is... ...ME?! Alyssa sneered, she looked as if she was going to eat the paper.  
  
"Well, Miss Ashcroft-"  
"Where's the old lady!" Alyssa abruptly sped walked to Ms Digiovanni's office, a pounded on the door.  
  
When nobody answered she opened the door and let herself in.  
  
"I demand jus...tice?" Alyssa came face to face with the fabled Ben Bertolucci and Ms Digiovanni sharing a cup of coffee.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here!?" Alyssa demanded.  
  
"Alyssa darling I was just getting aquatinted with one of the newer members of the Raccoon City Star meet Mr. Bertolucci. Ben turned and waved at her, he neatly combed auburn hair tied into a ponytail, and his simple attire of a white dress shirt and red tie and brown kaki pants, not exactly stylish but hey who's looking that hard.  
  
"I know who this bastard is, he stole my damn story!" Alyssa looked at him menacingly  
  
"Whoa, whoa calm down there, princess I didn't steal nothin, you just weren't fast enough." Ben smirked, and licked his lips a little to suggestively  
  
_I should just get my shoe and shove up his-_  
  
"Well, Alyssa, you should be more respectful, a little completion never hurt anyone." The old woman smiled at Ben, who in turn smiled back.  
  
Alyssa sneered at there antics and had to wonder what Ben was really trying to scheme here.  
  
"Of course the competition isn't hurting anyone your laying people off before they can even prove there worth! You hypocritical old...prune!" Alyssa bit her tongue that wasn't very smart.  
  
"Really? Well, then feel you have proved your worth and frankly MS. Ashcroft it stinks. Your attitude is ghastly you think everyone should bow down to you, because you are an Ashcroft. It wouldn't surprise me if you ended up old and alone and nobody cared when you die. Ms D. was really laying it on thick, and it made Alyssa wonder, did she really come out like that?, did people really despise her? Alyssa didn't have much time to dwell on it before Ms Digiovanni said:  
  
"Get out of here...your fired."  
  
"W-What?" Alyssa didn't raise her voice Ms. Digiovanni's words struck her and good too.  
  
"You heard me out!" She pointed to the door, a stern look on her face. Ben smirked and chuckled at the outcome of the events, this'll make a good story he thought.  
  
"But...But journalism is my life...my passion...you can't fire me." Alyssa almost seemed to plead, but it was heartfelt nonetheless.  
  
"Well, then I suppose you better be finding a new passion in life Ms. Ashcroft...your"services" are no , longer needed here." Digiovanni  
  
Alyssa sighed, it breaking up into small sobs, but she held them back, she was not about to let the old woman and Ben see her cry. She held her head up with pride and left the office, she could hear Ben's muffled voice say: Them's the breaks...  
  
Alyssa walked absent mindedly though the halls and rows of cubicles until she reach the entrance. She would get her things later...she walked away from The Raccoon Daily...never looking back her passion lost and now the only thing she wanted was a drink.  
  
**A/N: **Aww poor Alyssa, well what the heck is she gonna do now? Find out in the next chapter but before you wait for another 5 days RXR this chapter purty please . Once again a special thank you those of you who are sticking with the fic. Oh and a little note, if some of you have forgotten Ben was the reporter in Resident Evil 2, the one Ada was looking for, I makes you wonder is he and Alyssa had ever met, before the outbreak =p. 


	4. Hard Luck

Rainy Days  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: I'll be honest, who knows at this point.  
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: None...yet  
  
Notes: None, just enjoy Chapter 3 k?

Chapter 3: Hard Luck

Alyssa walked into the dimly lit atmosphere of J's Bar, the slight smell of alcohol and peanuts filled her senses, her vision blurred slightly, partly due to the fact that she was still upset about losing her job and that her eyes were adjusting to the sudden lack of light. She trudged to a lone barstool and sat down with a thud.  
  
She rubbed her temples and brushed a few blonde stray strands of hair away from her face. She couldn't believe what was going on here she had lost her job...how? _The old lady said I would die alone, that I came across as a mean snobbish person...Bullshit.  
  
I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet_.... She frowned partially at that statement she had made to herself. _Ok, maybe not the nicest but...I'm not mean intentionally...Sometimes...I just can't help what I say.  
  
_She suddenly remembered the whole Jerry situation, and slightly pounded her hand on the table. _Let's also not forget how we treated that plumber_. Her conscious kicked at her  
  
"Bartender!" She groaned, annoyed with herself. She was met with the cheerful, expressive face of Will, he did a double take.  
  
"A-Alyssa...Ashcroft?" Will questioned, unable to make her face out in the dim light.  
  
Alyssa looked at him, then rolled her eyes. _The guy said my name like I was a star or super celebrity or something...I sure don't feel like a star...more like a bag of manure.  
  
_"Hey, I really don't wanna hear the: "Oh I read all of your columns"spiel". Just give me something hard...I don't care what it is as long as it's strong enough to make me "forget" my problems." Alyssa explained to Will, she already to seemed have this natural high going for her...probably from self-pity.  
  
Will was kind of taken aback, so the rumors were true about Ms. Ashcroft...she was a bitch...but hey she had money so he was going to treat her well.  
  
"Well, alrighty then, I'll be right back with your drink." Will wasn't one to question people's actions, I mean he worked in a bar people did stupid stuff all the time ... so he went about his business.  
  
_What a dandy life I live...god....I've never been this down before, My egos had been shot in half...I've been slapped in the face and shown the light...but I'm not ready for the light. I liked my sheltered life. Being pushed out so suddenly isn't exactly what I planned for today.  
  
It's one of those days were you need someone to talk to...someone who will care, I guess that's why I'm sitting here alone...no family...no friends...no nothing....just me a crushed ego and my good ol friend alcohol._  
  
Honestly she hadn't drank in quite sometime after college, but in this stage of the game alcohol never seem to be an infidel when it came to Alyssa's problems. She hadn't had so many before and now it was crashing down, tenfold.  
  
Will arrived with her drink, if you wanted to call it that, more like a concoction, different combinations of alcohol thrown together. Alyssa took the glass and gave a nod to Will.  
  
"Well, here's to my washed up life." Alyssa gave her cheers and drank**.  
  
8888888  
**  
David yawned slightly and removed the bothersome rubber band that held his hair together, letting the sorrel locks fall from their constraint. He relaxed on the employee lounge's couch, the thing might've been old but it was sure comfortable. _What a great time for a nap...but well that ain' t gonna happen, still got shit to do. _David reminded himself and frowned, he wanted to take a nap damnit.  
  
Sam entered the room and smiled at David, he gave a dazed nod.  
  
"Aww hard day huh?" Sam, pretty much stated the obvious there.  
  
"Yeah...and I still got more to do." David yawned again, he gave a stretch and his muscles stood to attention, his mocha colored hair falling back behind his shoulders. Sam scratched her head and took a few glances before he was finished stretching.  
  
"What else do you have to do?" She questioned.  
  
"Gotta go back to the land of Silver pipes." David explained.  
  
"Silver pipes? Oh! The woman from this morning? Shessh, what else needs to be done?" Sam queried  
  
"Aren't you full of questions? Well, her pipes were busted, came back her to get some supplies and I've gotta go back to put the new pipes in." David explained hastily, he wasn't one to go into details.  
  
"Hmm...how was she?" Sam asked  
  
"Huh?" David had to snap to attention on that one.  
  
"You know, was she as bad a Frank said? Or...Oh...what were you thinking about?" Sam smiled and chuckled at David's bewildered expression.  
  
"Uh...well...next time you ask a question you should complete it." David was trying to find any kind of excuse to cover up his naughty thoughts, but hey when you've suffered a withdraw from sex you can't help but think that way...believe me I should know =p.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Was she pretty?" Sam asked, Her brown eyes lit up at the "pain" she was causing David.  
  
"Again with these questions, don't; you have somewhere to be?" David was beginning to get irritated and he wasn't hiding it either.  
  
"Uh oh, I struck a nerve huh? Is that why your going back to her house? Oooh Davie's gonna fix a leak alright....or rather create one." Sam laughed at her joke and had to lean against the wall for support.  
  
David's lips curled into sneer, he didn't see anything funny damnit...so what if he hadn't had any sex in....awhile...;; that wasn't his fault...ok maybe some of it was his fault but all the same he didn't like sitting here getting mocked about it.  
  
Sam wiped a tear away from her eyes, and took a breath of air after having been laughing so hard.  
  
"So when are you going back to her place?" Sam smiled.  
  
"5:00 and that's the last goddamn question I'm answering." David abruptly got up form the couch and swiped his tool belt which was dangling from a near by chair.  
  
Sam laughed, "Well you better get a move on it Casanova, it's already 4:45."  
  
David looked at her and proceeded to the exit of the employee's lounge.  
  
"Go to hell Sam." He sneered and left the room,  
  
"I love you too Davie." She chuckled, and sat down in the now vacant spot where David once sat**.  
  
88888**  
  
"Bartender, hit me up again." Alyssa's speech slurred a bit.  
  
"UH are you sure Ms. Ashcroft maybe you-  
  
"I know when to ...stop drinkin...now come one...another one let's move." Alyssa ordered, even when she was drunk she couldn't help but order people around that's our Alyssa.  
  
Will wasn't even about to argue with her, he left to get the drink as ordered to. All in all he was getting paid that's all that mattered**.  
  
88888**  
  
"Hello?" David knocked on the door for the second time, but no one answered.  
  
"Come...on." He knocked again, nothing.  
  
_Well, this is great, just waste my freakin day why don't you lady....I could just break open the lock...nah that's all I need, is to be arrested for breaking and entering. Well, I guess the rest of the day is free...might as well go get a drink before headin home.  
  
_David took his leave, and retired back to his truck.  
  
88888  
  
"So she tells me....I'm goin to die alone...da old bat, she just mad cause she's not as prettiful as me...and the last time she saw some action was 1776." Alyssa was prattling on to the helpless Will, who had found himself in this odd conversation with Alyssa. See that's what he got, he should've kicked her out when she was still half sober.  
  
"Well, I'm one to talk...just between you and me...." Alyssa grabbed Will's head and whispered; a goofy expression plastered on her face.  
  
"I haven't had an orgasm since I was 22..." She broke into a hysteria.  
  
"Uh...Ms Ashcroft?-  
  
"That's right! That's right! I am ALyssa ASHcroft!" She stumbled and then stood on top of near by table, which unfortunately was harboring two individuals, who were enjoying their meal.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am could please get off-" The young man tried to calm her down, but to no avail.  
  
"HEY! I'm Alyssa Ashcroft! You can't speak to me that way!" Alyssa stumbled and snatched the bottle of champagne they were sharing. The young woman stared ay Alyssa menacingly then at her date who gave her a shrug.  
  
"You mind?' Alyssa smiled and drank from the bottle as if it were Gatorade or something.  
  
Cindy Lennox, looked at her antics and whispered to WiIl.  
  
"She's worst than Kevin eh?" She giggled.  
  
Will nodded, not too many could beat Kevin but here she was. Will thought that maybe he could go calm her down.  
  
"Ms. Ashcroft please get down from there." He tugged at her leg.  
  
"What are you doing! You can't touch me...for I am Alsyssa Ashcroft....journalist extaordinaire!" Alyssa yelled at the top of her lungs and took another swig form the champagne bottle.  
  
David entered J's Bar and had to do a double take.  
  
"What the hell?...Is that-?" He had to question himself  
  
"Well, actually, I'm like not a journalist anymore...YEP! THAT"S RIGHT I got fired, by that old prune Ms, Dio, Ms Digia...Ms...Whatever her damn name is." Alyssa took another swig.  
  
"Ms Ahscroft please." Will pleaded, he didn't wanna get violent with her, he could've done that with Kevin...who was also known for getting drunk and well was a guy...but uh this was a female we were talking about couldn't get too rough.  
  
David shook his head, this was the second time today were he had seen this lady looking foolish, not a very good rep if you ask me. David hesitantly approached the situation, giving Will a sign to not worry about it.  
  
"Hey, lady your causing quite the commotion here, get off the table." David ordered her down.  
  
"Huh? Hey aren't you the plumber guy? What are you doing here? Go back to fixin the toilet or whatever it is that you do." Alyssa giggled and took another swig.  
  
David sneered and grabbed her arm, she snatched it back and gave him a scowl.  
  
"Hey! You still here, get goin" Alyssa waved him off, and laughed to herself.  
  
"Your making an idiot out of yourself, come on!" David took hold of her hand again, this time with a little more strength but once again she snatched it back.  
  
_Damn she's a lot stronger than I thought _David gave her an impatient look  
  
"Fine, Fine... I can get down on my own." Alyssa speech slurred and she tripped off the tabled and into David's arms.  
  
"Wow, that was fun, lights were everywhere....Hey...are you gonna take me home and give me an orgasm?...Y'know I haven't had one since I was 22." ALyssa laughed her face flushed out from her drunken stage.  
  
David looked at her a bit shocked....  
  
_22? Huh? I thought I was bad_  
  
He shook his head and Alyssa looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"Wow....you look even better up close." She grinned and then giggled again, the smell of alcohol drifting from her breath to his nose.  
  
David lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, Alyssa acted as she was on a roller coaster and giggled on annoyingly again.  
  
"David, are you going to be able to handle it?" Cindy asked a little concernd.  
  
"Don't worry I got her." David explained and made his way to the exit.  
  
_Well, there goes my drink...must I always be the good-...What the hell?  
_  
David felt his back arch in, after Alyssa had oh so wonderfully took a liking to his derriere.  
  
"Mmm...nice and ripe...like grapefruits...or freshly baked bread." Alyssa giggled, and groped him again.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Was all David could really say, his personal space had long been invaded and he couldn't get too upset with her, she was drunk after all. Though he knew and everyone else in the damn bar knew he wasn't really all that upset about it.  
  
The odd couple made there way out of J'd Bar, everyone looking after them.  
  
"She drank our champagne..." The young man pouted.  
  
"Err....Never take me to this place again. The young woman quipped back crossing her arms with a "hmph**"  
  
888888**  
  
The ride was short, however all this back and forth nonsense was ridiculous, Alyssa was still acting foolish nonetheless. The whole car ride she kept trying to lay on David's lap, uh huh he wanted to take advantage of that particular scenario y'know most guys won't pass up an opportunity for a game of fellatio but his heart wasn't in it, so he kept pushing her up, and keeping her away from his lap.  
  
David put her arm around his neck, and led her to her house, as the two got to her door, Alyssa suddenly began to get quiet.  
  
_Finally tired out huh? _David thought to himself and searched her pockets, for her house keys.  
  
What he pulled out first though was lockpick set.  
  
"What the hell?...We gotta thief here." David said observing it and then putting it back in her pocket, then reached in again and found her house keys, Alyssa mumbled some incoherently then nestled up against David's shoulder.  
  
_...OK... _David couldn't help but blush a little bit, he was so close to a woman, and not a bad looking one at that.  
  
Just get her in the house, think with you mind not your babymaker.  
  
David entered the house, and the cold blast from the AC hit him, and made him feel an involuntarily chill. Alyssa trembled slightly and hugged David closer to her. David looked at her and then searched aimless around.  
  
_Come on man....Where's her damn bedroom?_  
  
David looked around and saw the dinning room which was simple enough and beside it the kitchen, he remembered that her room wasn't too far from the kitchen and began to check the small hallway pass the kitchen.  
  
He finally came across her room and marveled at how privileged she was, all he had was a dingy old apartment, but then again that's all he needed. Turning on the light he led Alyssa to her bed and sat her down, she moaned in protest and grasped at the collar of David's shirt, pulling him towards her, he almost tripped but he did everything in his power to stop that from happening.  
  
_Goddamn it woman, I've gotta get out of here _David thought as he swiped away her searching hands  
  
She began to stop fidgeting and settled down, David took this opportunity to remove her jacket and shoes, he didn't want her to be terribly uncomfortable call it an instinct I guess. He looked at her sleeping form, her hair delicately caressing her face, her face displaying tranquil thoughts...then again she was drunk after all.  
  
David turned to leave and the turned off the light and proceeded out of her room, until he heard Alyssa's soft voice mumble.  
  
"Good...night..."  
  
David stood there for a second and scratched his head, then a faint smile crossed his features.  
  
"Yeah..night." He answered her back.  
  
When she didn't reply he took his leave and closed the door behind him.  
  
_"I need to get the hell out of here, before I do something I regret." _David said to himself and shook his head  
  
**88888  
  
**The morning sun peeked through the window, pretty much blinding Alyssa, her head pounding and a nauseous feeling over whelming her.  
  
"Ugh what the hell happened yesterday?" Her hang over got her scared.  
  
"Oh God, I hope I didn't sleep with anyone...." Alyssa looked to her left of her bed to make sure no lumps where.  
  
_All safe phew  
_  
Alyssa tried to lift her head, but if felt weighed down, she gave up after the first try, and sighed hard. The sound of rain began to emanate from outside pounding up against the roof it was all very relaxing something Alyssa needed right now.  
  
Alyssa shifted in her bed and yawned, she closed her eyes and soon found herself asleep.  
  
**A/N: **Aww David came to the rescue, bah, don't take to kindly to that gesture yet there was a reason he did it besides the obvious =/. Anywho Chapter 4 will be out earlier than expected because I have nothing else to do 2-morrow, my Mom is leaving me to go to a Memorial Day Party...yeah that was real fair Mom =/. Well, guess I should right the next chap huh? RxR my lovely's, till we meet again


	5. Don't Look Back

Rainy Days  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: I'll be honest, who knows at this point.  
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: None...yet  
  
Notes: ...here's Chapter 4 =p  
  
Chapter 4: Don't Look Back  
  
Gray clouds drifted over head, you couldn't tell but it was already 11:00 AM way to late for Alyssa's standards, but ... she didn't have a job so her standards were null and void.  
  
She lay in her bed, completely shut off from the rest of the world. Alyssa had still been feeling queasy from last night and after running back and forth to the bathroom here and there not to mention sleeping in there for about an hour she was finally able to sleep without any disruptions, well until an ear shattering ring from the telephone destroyed any hope of her getting any sleep.  
  
Alyssa shifted and tried to find ways to keep the noise from waking her up completely, well the ringing had already completed it's job, and Alyssa snatched the cordless phone from charger, griping tightly she answered with a malicious sneer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Ashcroft I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Anyone could tell a million miles away t hat it was Trixie her Jersey accent standing to attention and her bubbly attitude showing through the phone.  
  
_Of course your bothering me you blonde bimbo_... Alyssa rolled her eyes, and got a little more comfortable in her bed., since she had tensed up so much from having to get up so abruptly.  
  
"...What is it Trixie?" ALyssa asked again, she wasn't one to beat around the bush and she certainly wasn't ready or going to play the game either.  
  
"Well, Mrs. D, want's you t o move ya stuff right away she, has new faces here and wants to have the free space available." Trixie stated obviously ubnaware of how angry she was makign ALyssa.  
  
Alyssa rubbed her temples and sighed hard, trying to keep from blowing her stack.  
  
"I'll be there a little later..." ALyssa managed to get that out without sounding to upset.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ms Ash-"  
  
ALyssa clicked the OFF button, a false smile plastered on her face. She laid her head down and began to go back to sleep, but yet another distraction came a knockin, literally at her door.  
  
Alyssa groaned and threw the pillow over head, but the knocking was persistent.  
  
"..Oh come on...give me a break!." Alyssa shouted and lunged herself out of bed, scowling and cursing the whole short trip to the door.  
  
Swinging the door open she came face to face with you guessed it David.  
  
He scratched his head and looked at her hesitantly, Alyssa's face displaying shock and bewilderment.  
  
"Umm...what is it?" Alyssa's voice fell, a bit nervous as to why David was here, she couldn't remmeber what happened last night and he may know something since he was suppoed to be here at 5:00 yesterday.  
  
""Well, there's two reasons why I'm here, 1. I still need to fix your sink 2. I wanted to let you know that I empathize for you." David explain his motives and let himself into ALyssa's house.  
  
Alyssa couldn't complain because she was too busy trying to figure out why he felt empathy for her.  
  
"What the hell? What's the empathy for?" Alyssa questioned closing the door behind David.  
  
He gave her a copy of the Raccoon City Star, a big headline stating:  
  
**EX-JOURNALIST GETS A LITTLE "TIPSY" AT LOCAL BAR **

by Ben Bertolucci  
  
"What the hell is this shit!?" Alyssa yelled the rhetorical question, David found a spot on the ground to stare at, he really didn't have anything to say and he feared her wrath if he said anything sarcastic.  
  
"Oh my God...that fuckin-  
  
"Hey, hey, Calm down." David wasn't much of a fan of her potty mouth.  
  
"Calm down? This bastard is putting my business out everywhere...My reputation is destroyed." Alyssa crumpled the newspaper and threw it to the ground.  
  
David eyed the paper on the ground then Alyssa, who was still dressed from yesterday a black tanktop and burgundy business suit pants, her hair a big blonde mess and she still hadn't shook that nauseous look she had going for her.  
  
"Don't let it bother you...go get yourself together I'll be finishing the sink up." David's gestured to the sink, and proceeded to the sink.  
  
_He's right...I shouldn't let it bother me...but damn...damn that stankin Ben.  
_  
"You know what may help right now?" Alyssa questioned herself aloud  
  
David gave her a questioning glance from the kitchen, a type of are-you- talking-to-me? kind of glance.  
  
"A nice long shower...that's what I need." Alyssa sighed, but in a happy sorta way.  
  
David shrugged and slid underneath the sink, trusty wrench in hand for the work he had to do. Observing the catastrophe that was in front of him; rusty pipes, and one huge hole from God knows what a strong guess being corrosion.  
  
"Why the heck did she wait so long to get this fixed?" "Oh yeah people like her don't work manually I forgot." David mumbled to himself as he took apart the way beyond damaged pipes.  
  
"What are you mumbling about under there?" Alyssa questioned with a Sherlock-Homes type gesture.  
  
"Nothing important..." David said rolling his eyes unbeknownst to Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa observed him as if she was researching a new specimen or something, the room began to get quiet and Alyssa found herself needing to say something.  
  
"So...what the heck made you decide to go into plumbing anyway?" Alyssa questioned for no particular reason, just to break the silence.  
  
"Because...I have no control over my life." David grunted pulling at the rusted pipe riding it from the frame.  
  
Alyssa chuckled, then scratched her head she had never found it so hard to talk to someone before it was scaring her a little bit.  
  
"...Ugh...plumbing is such a lowly job...its for the dogs." Alyssa crossed her arms and leaned against the side wall near the kitchen.  
  
_What is she trying to do..make me cry or something? _David chuckled to himself, and continued his work.  
  
"You callin me a dog?"David stopped abruptly and tapped his foot.  
  
"Oh...uh...I didn't know I said that out loud." Alyssa smirked.  
  
David sneered and went back to fixing her pipes, after a few moments of silence Alyssa got nervous again.  
  
_Is he sensitive or something? I was just joking. _Alyssa began to feel a little sorry for him.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I was just joking." Alyssa apologized.  
  
_What? Now she feels bad....must be a candidate for Bedlam_. David shook his head and pretended to ignore her but only for a few seconds when he said:  
  
"...Maybe a joke....but I ain't laughin." David pretended to sound hurt and Alyssa ate it up.  
  
"Look I'm sorry...who would've thought a big guy like you would be so sensitive." Alyssa ranted with hands on her hips.  
  
_Sensitive? Me? Yeah right_... David smirked to himself.  
  
"Quiet again...geeez I get stuck with an overly sensitive antisocial plumber, just great." ALyssa was laying it on thick but only because she was trying to annoy him.  
  
_She's really trying to hard, it takes a lot more than that to annoy me..._  
  
"This overly sensitive antisocial plumber is fixin your sink...I thought you were going to go take a shower by the way." David talked to her, but worked at the same time.  
  
"In a minute...why do you care so much?" Alyssa pursed her lips into a smile  
  
"I don't care, your annoying me...so leave." David slid out form underneath the sink, looking her in the eyes.  
  
Alyssa didn't really know what to say, somebody who actually stood up to her...well except for Ms. D, but she didn't count, somebody cute was standing up to her, now that was a turn-on. (yeah Alyssa has issues)  
  
"Oh..pity I'm annoying you?" Alyssa chuckled sarcastically.  
  
'Shouldn't you be showering right about now? You were a mess last night and you still have on everything you wore." David stated matter-of-factly  
  
Alyssa's eyes widened at that statement, she looked at David and saw him smirk at her expression.  
  
"W-What are you talking about? What do you know about last night?" ALyssa questioned in a panicky tone.  
  
"Calm down, I took you home after you little bar stunt. I couldn't have a client of mine get abducted by some Joe schmo and then never get my money." David explained  
  
"What? Did Ben see you?" Alyssa still was upset.  
  
"Who?" David asked  
  
"...He's an asshole who got me fired in the first place." Alyssa scowled  
  
"He's an asshole?" David questioned  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Well, then don't worry about it then." David blew it off as if it were nothing, well it wasn't to him.  
  
"How can you just blow it off, I'm jobless because of him." Alyssa pouted  
  
"I doubt it, if your reputation is as bad as people say then that's why you were fired MISS Ashcroft." David put a sarcastic emphasis on her name.  
  
"Tch...People lie." Alyssa didn't want to face that truth.  
  
"You should clean up you personality a bit...then maybe you won't have so many problems." David said removing a glove from his hand, then wiping his brow.  
  
"Hmph, I guess it's easy to say that when your a lowly plumber." ALyssa crossed her arms and faced away from David_.  
  
What is this a defense mechanism? Whenever she can't handle the truth she starts insulting people? How childish_. David thought inwardly to himself.  
  
"Yeah and I guess it's hard to say that when your a snot-nosed journalist." David fired back, this wasn't going to end so nicely.  
  
"...What exactly are you trying to say?" Alyssa asked rhetorically and faced him again  
  
David stood up and he now towered over ALyssa, though she still wasn't intimidated.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like to work manually do you? Your paid to be nosey and type...how wonderful." David replied sarcastically.  
  
Alyssa stared at him in a shocked expression, she looked him in the eyes her sharp royal blues trying to pierce his eyes of teal. Nothing. Something Alyssa wasn't too paretically used too.  
  
"You should try being a lot nicer to me, I did save you and all at the bar." David stated unfazed by her intimidating stare.  
  
"You didn't "save" me, you were probably trying to take advantage of me." Alyssa sneered in disgust.  
  
"Leave it to you to mix everything up...if anybody was taking advantage of anybody else it was you." David stated.  
  
"Me?" Alyssa queried pointing to herself innocently.  
  
"Yes, you, little Ms Ass Molester." David sneered mockingly.  
  
"What!?" Alyssa scared her own self when she raised her voice at his statement.  
  
"You wouldn't leave it alone...my ass didn't do anything to you ... it was more embarrassing for me than you." David said with a false miffed expression, getting her worked up for nothing was proving to be quite entertaining.  
  
_I touched his ass, and don't even remember...Damn..._  
  
"And hey I'm no Lethario but you couldn't say away from my uh..lap." David smirked at her, causing Alyssa to get all the more upset.  
  
"Oh my God I didn't..." Alyssa feared  
  
"No." David chuckled a bit  
  
"Argh you damn prick, quit getting me all worked up." ALyssa sighed hard and stepped away from David.  
  
"Now if your done making yourself look foolish I'll continuing doing my lowly plumbing." David did a bow, and slid back under the sink.  
  
Alyssa sneered and eyed David, a sigh of relief that he hadn't taken advantage of her drunken stage last night. Though she hadn't fully believe him, it still brought her a little comfort.  
  
"Geez, your so slow, it's not done yet?" Alyssa complained.  
  
"I just started...if it's bothering you so much why don't you fix it?" David snapped back at her.  
  
"Fine, give me that rotarooter." Alyssa laid a hand out.  
  
"What? Do you even know what a rotarooter is?" David chuckled from his place under the sink.  
  
"Uh..it's a...just give me that damn thing." Alyssa got on all fours and snatched the wrench from his hand.  
  
"Are you serious?" David asked scooting out from under the sink and eyeing her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Listen grease monkey, I can do this job with my hands tied behind my back ." Alyssa jabbered arrogantly, she looked at the pipe frame and then slid back form under the sink.  
  
"Well, technically a grease monkey is a mechanic." David chided her.  
  
"Mechanic, Plumber same thing." Alyssa waved it off. "I'll go slip into something more..."plumber" appropriate and I'll be here to do the job like it's supposed to be done." Alyssa snided and took her leave leaving David in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be entertaining." David snickered and awaited Alyssa's "grand" entrance.  
  
****

**A/N: **Ok Alyssa has now begun to make herself look even more dumb? Or maybe not she could prove her worth ....yeah...and this just occurred to me but I think technically David is a mechanic, because well in his "unique" ending he fixes a tank for cryin out loud, and last time I checked plumbers didn't work on vehicles =p. Ah the many talents of David the plumber . Oh and just in case your wondering Bedlam is another word for insane asylum=p. RXR for me loves and till we meet again.


	6. Peep Show

Rainy Days  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: I'll be honest, who knows at this point.  
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: Things get a little warm from this point on be warned mortals

Notes: .......meow?  
  
**Chapter 5: Peep Show**  
  
Alyssa searched her drawers for something NOT expensive, however this was impossible since about 90 percent of her wardrobe were name brands or too expensive to get dirty.  
  
"I never realized how many formal clothes I posses...nothing average in here?" Alyssa said to herself, while still rummaging through her clothes, after about a few minutes of searching she came across a plain white tanktop.  
  
"Well, this is nice...in a sorta bland 'normal' kind of way." Alyssa said throwing the article of clothing onto the bed, she then shifted her body over to the third drawer  
  
"Now for a little denim." Alyssa smiled and now rumaged through the millions of slacks she had.  
  
"Well, damn, all of these slacks and no pair of jeans?" "I seriously need to go shopping." Alyssa remarked to herself making a mental note, she did a double take when she saw a faint piece of denim peeking at the bottom of the drawer.  
  
"Ah ha." Alyssa said tugging at the denim and much to her dismay it was a pair of cutoffs...daisy dukes if you will.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking when I bought these?" Alyssa sneered at the monstrosity, "Oh well I don't' really care if these get messed up." She tossed it on the bed and it landed onto of the white tanktop.  
  
"All right...let's see here...undergarments..." Alyssa didn't want to think about that to hard, she wasn't exactly trying to impress anyone here...that's what she kept telling herself anyway.  
  
She opened her lingerie drawer and thought for a second,  
  
'Hmm...what the heck am I thinking so hard for? Just grab some ol cotton stuff. Yes Alyssa has regular cotton ...underwear  
  
Alyssa grabbed a white bra and matching panties and threw it on the bed with her "plumber" wear.  
  
"There, I'll show him who knows how to work manually alright....wait a sec I don't even know his name." Alyssa stood still for a minute when she came to that realization...when she didn't here anything in the kitchen she opened her bedroom door to inspect everything. She went back to the kitchen and noticed David leaning against the kitchen wall arms folded.  
  
"This guy is as stiff as a board..." Alyssa proceeded cautiously towards David, until the ringing of his cellphone stopped Alyssa in her tracks.  
  
"Hello?" David answered after a few rings, his low voice projected as if it were a whisper.  
  
_OK Alyssa we have two choices here use your journalist instinct and be noisy or leave and go about your business. _That first choice was really bothering Alyssa but she decided it would be best just for this once to mind her business and continue getting ready. She went back to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Guess I'd better go wash up, wouldn't want to be all funky...though let's go with a bird bath a shower would probably take too long." Alyssa jogged slowly towards her bathroom, totally forgetting that her clothes and what not were still on the bed...(Please remember folks...this is what you get for being nosey...you forget things like this.)  
  
88888  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sam snickered  
  
"What do you want?" David sighed hard, he really wasn't in the mood for her games.  
  
"Hmm...someone's grumpy huh? Anyway, Frank's gotta another job for ya." Sam explained to him.  
  
"Geez, I'm busy can't someone else do it?" David's voice escalated into an irritated fashion.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Your his number one plumber." Sam giggled  
  
"That damn asshole always has me doing something, like I'm his personal slave or something ... hey Sam, could you cover for me this one time, I really do need to finish up here." David explained his situation hoping Sam wouldn't rub it all in his face...too late...

"Why is this the mighty David King asking for my help?" Sam replied sarcastically giggling.  
  
David rolled his eyes impatiently, he wasn't going to ask her again damnit.  
  
"Fine, just because I think your cute I'll help you out this once." Sam smiled to herself she was talking as if she was calling David on a dare or something...Something some of us girls do when we're young and pressed way to hard on some guy...  
  
"Uh...yeah thanks, I'll see ya later then." When Sam's voice uttered a 'yeah' he ended the phone call, storing his cell in his back pocket. He surveyed his surroundings for Alyssa, he didn't exactly have all day, now Sam was going to get paid for something his boss told him to do. However David had felt obligated to do this job since he had put it off for two days now, which definitely wasn't like him.  
  
"Where the hell is she at? You'd think she wouldn't put much effort into trying to impress me of all people...the goddamn lowly plumber." David mimicked Alyssa and stretched any kinks he had in his back.  
  
David took this opportunity to snoop around a little bit observing her elquite dinning room the table made of glass with fine black velvet seats. The centerpiece a bouquet of various amount of flowers, and a ceiling fan hung above the table. Across from he kitchen was the living room, a sliding glass door next to a comfy looking couch, a black coffee table in front of the couch and in front of that a huge entertainment center.  
  
"Damn...it must be nice. David scratched his head sorta out of reflex...it felt kind of odd being left alone in the kitchen, silence everywhere you turned.  
  
_"Ok enough of this shit." _David got fed up with the waiting and went to Alyssa's bedroom door, knocking slightly, no answer...he knocked again...nothing...  
  
"Hmm, why does all of this feel so familiar?" David questioned himself sarcastically, he knocked one more time but there was no reply.  
  
"Did she die or something?" David questioned himself half joking half concerned, and against his better judgment he opened the door to her room and entered slowly...  
  
8888  
  
Alyssa turned the sink's water off and wiped her face of any water, she observed herself fin the mirror for and second then sighed.  
  
"Such a lovely vision you are Ms, Ashcroft how do you do it?" Alyssa chuckled to herself, grabbing a towel from the rack a wrapping it around her body sort of lazily, she left her bathroom feeling a cool breeze hit her as she steeped out onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom, it feeling comfy under her bare feet.  
  
However, her sense of security and privacy had been decimated when she caught sight of David who hadn't noticed her standing there until she let a shrill cry. David jumped at the noise and stared embarrassingly at Alyssa, now as if the situation weren't already awkward the towel felt it was time to fall off and that's exactly what it did, exposing Alyssa essentially to the core.  
  
"Oh my God you fuckin psycho!" Alyssa scrambled to pick up her towel from the floor her breasts heaving up a bit, more than David wanted to see...yeah right...  
  
"Damn...uh...I'm uh...sorry." David turned away allow Alyssa the time ro get herself situated. David on the other hand was so shocked about what had ahppened that he was tyring to figure why the heck in went into her room in the first place.

_Damn curoisty, she must be rubbing off on me or something... _David though inwardly to himself  
  
Alyssa gave David a worried glance, for whatever odd reason she didn't feel overly embarrassed, by his presence there (and we all know why) but she was going to use this revelation to her advantage, if she was going to be embarrassed then so was he.  
  
"What's wrong...? Never seen a woman naked before..." Alyssa's voice purred a little more sultry than necessary.  
  
David smirked to himself and put his hands on his waist, a tension was begging to build up in the room, Alyssa staring at his back, confident to no ends.  
  
"I won't lie to you...it's been awhile..." David answered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Really? A-ha, I didn't figure you as the typeof guy to have uh problems...." Alyssa smirked at him.  
  
David sighed hard, "Chock full of em lady...I'll be in the kitchen." David made a gesture to the kitchen and then made his way to the exit of her room until Alyssa called out to him.  
  
"Wait, there's one thing I wanted to get across my name isn't lady it's Alyssa and what's yours by the way?" Alyssa almost seemed to demand despite her being clad in nothing but a fuzzy white towel.  
  
"Alyssa..." David said turning to face her the sepia stands of his hair falling in his line of vision, her name seemed to roll off his tongue like he'd been practicing how to say it in the way he did.  
  
"...names David...it's a pleasure." He said changing the tone of his voice back to that of sarcasm.  
  
Alyssa nodded at him sorta lost for words, since she was expecting him to jump down her throat yeah no pun intended for the way she tried to hurt his feelings earlier. _This guy was an odd one all right...  
  
_8888  
  
After a few moments, David tapped his foot impateintly.  
  
"Today...Alyssa." He sighed irately.  
  
Alyssa entered the kitchen, in her "plumber" wear  
  
"Well, whatdaya think?" She smiled confidently  
  
David eyed her, the white tanktop clutching tightly to her breasts and those cutoff's of her were doing more than emphasizing her figure.  
  
"A bit revelative don't you think?" David looked at her an dthen chuckled slightly  
  
"Is that a problem? I mean you've seen everything else today." Alyssa said crouching on all fours and slid her self underneath the sink.  
  
David couldn't; come back with anything after that, and he wasn't going to admit it to her but it wasn't a bad sight either.  
  
"Ok, let's see here..." Alyssa talked as if she really knew what was going but when she looked she didn't have clue.  
  
"Hey uh...David...could I borrow your toolbelt?" Alyssa asked as confidently as she could she was trying hard to keep up this facade.  
  
"Knock yourself out." David smirked, all the while checking that backside of hers out since she couldn't see him actually doing it all.  
  
_I guess I'm never going to learn to keep my mouth shut eh? _Alyssa told herself pretending to look like she was doing something.  
  
She reached for David's toolbelt and grabed a wrench, and saw the place in the pipe were it was badly coroded, well she decided to ptu two and two together, and do the universal way of fixing things...she hit it with the head of the wrench. great job Alyssa  
  
The sink rumbled a bit, startling David, if he didn't no better he could've sworn he heard the sink cough.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?" David scolded Alyssa.  
  
"Fixin the damn pipes." Alyssa continued to bang on th pipes with the wrench.  
  
"How about breaking the damn pipes genus." David tried to shove her away but before he could do that the sink rumbled again and out sprayed debris from the garbage disposal, and onto Alyssa, who screamed at the cold shower of trash she was receiving. David had backed out of the way as he watched Alyssa get sprayed with whatever had been sitting in the pipes.  
  
Alyssa blindly slid out from underneath the sink, wiping her face of the gunk, and screaming at the fact that she was cover...filth.  
  
"Well, congratulations, you cleared the clog in the pipe...you sure do know a lot more than me." David jokingly remarked and helped her up, Alysssa shot him a demonic glare and tried to push him away refusing his help she blindly tried to find her way to her room.  
  
"Yeah you might wanna take a shower...you ain't smellin too hot." David fanned himself to rid the smell that was lingering because she was still in the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up you jerk!." Alyssa stumbled into her room, the horrible smelling following.  
  
David shook his head and replaced Alyss'a spot underneath the sink, well at least she saved him from that fate a few moments ago, though David probably would've avoided all of that because he wouldn't have used a damn wrench to knock the sense out of a pipe in the first place, a rotarooter could've taken care of that without any tragedies  
  
_"Well, better not try to walk in there again, seeing her naked the first time was enough" _David shook the image out of his mind...reluctantly and went back to doing his work..like it was supposed to be done.  
  
**AN: **Can you believe I have nothing say? gasp Just hang on with me folks that's all I'm asking RxR so I can fight to keep going with the fic. (Goes to sleep) So sleepy...


	7. Trapped!

Rainy Days  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.  
  
Rating: PG-13.   
  
Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...  
  
Warnings: Things get a little warm from this point on be warned mortals  
  
Notes: .......  
  
Chapter 6: Trapped!   
  
David wiped his hands clean, after about three good Alyssa-free hours he'd been able to fix and finish up Alyssa's badly damaged pipes. If he didn't know any better he'd figure that he got his work done faster when Alyssa wasn't around. After her failed attempt at trying to out plumber him, and the whole peep show he realized she was the one prohibiting his work from getting done. Although his mind involuntarily rewinded back to the whole peep show she'd given him, even though it wasn't intended and even though he only got a flash...it was nice to say the least, not one flaw from what he could tell anyway.   
  
"Snap out of it King, thinking like that will get you in trouble." He reminded himself as he slid out from underneath the sink. Only to look up and see the curse herself, black heels clad in a form fitting black skirt and mauve business suit top. Her hair tied up in a short pony tail the blonde and strawberry locks spiking out in different directions. Those blue eyes of hers shined with some new kind of life, and her lips stood to attention with the application of a scarlet colored lipstick. David eyed her up and down and shook his head.   
  
"Were are you going all dolled up?" David asked curiously   
  
"Well, not that it's any business of yours...but I've decided to go back and get my damn job back." Alyssa replied with that familiar snobbish tone in her voice.   
  
"Oh excuse me your highness." David said with a sarcastic smirk.   
  
Alyssa eyed him for a second then observed what in the past three hours he'd accomplished.   
  
"You done?" Alyssa asked the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, where's my money lady?" David asked with an extended hand   
  
"Excuse me, what's all this junk on the floor again man!" Alyssa pointed to the pipes on the kitchen floor.   
  
"Extra equipment don't get your panties all in a twist please." David waved her off, sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Where are you going to put all of this stuff?" Alyssa asked making a scene out of the whole situation.   
  
"You have a basement? Oh wait silly me your house is as big as all hell how could I forget that you have a basement?" David said with a sneer and stood to his feet, stretching any creeks he may have had in his back. Alyssa blinked at how tall he was, she was so used to seeing him on the floor she forgotten how he practically towered over her even with her high heels.   
  
After picking up the extra pipes a couple of more were left behind David couldn't carry all of them mind you.   
  
"Umm a little help here Princess." David said emotionlessly   
  
"Ugh! Fine, can't even carry all of the pipes." Alyssa mumbled the last few words under her breath.   
  
"Well, are you gonna show me where the basement is? I don't exactly live here y'know." David for whatever reason was felling irritated and fast too.   
  
"Calm down there sparky, this way." Alyssa said passing him with the other two extra pipes in tow, she led the way, switching her hips a little more than usual smirking at how David must be looking at the moment.   
  
'Oh great...she just needs to...stop...dear God please...' David struggled to keep his eyes off her well defined backside.   
  
After traveling down a few flights of steps, they finally arrived at the door that would take them to the basement. David took the lead and opened the door walking down the small flight of steps that led into the main part of the basement.   
  
"To be honest I've never been down here." Alyssa admitted as she followed David down the pair of small steps walking cautiously into the dimly lit basement.  
  
"Really? Wonder why?" David said sarcastically. "Where do you want these?"   
  
"Just put them any ol where." Alyssa throwing the pipes in a barren corner of the basement.   
  
David tried his best to be polite and stacked the pipes neatly against the wall as Alyssa looked around the new empty space.   
  
"Where's the light switch in this joint?" " I may put some stuff down here now." Alyssa smiled, as she searched aimlessly for the light switch near the entrance to the basement.   
  
"Ok, done. Well, let's get out of here." David said walking to where Alyssa was standing.   
  
"Oh here it is." Alyssa said turning to the right, the side of her hip accidentally closing the door behind her.   
  
"Would you forget the lights let's go." David sneered and walked past her to opened the basement door, only to find out that he couldn't.   
  
"What?" Alyssa looked at David's suddenly worried face.   
  
David's expression hardened as he put more strength into his next attempt to open the door.   
  
"Oh hell...Hell no!" Alyssa figured out what was going on and shoved David out of the way to try her hand at the door.   
  
"No! No! NO!" Alyssa rammed her shoulder up against the door, but all that did was bruise it to all hell. "Damnit"   
  
"Let me try." David suggested but even his strength couldn't budge the damned thing either.   
  
"What the hell is this thing made out of?" David grumbled irritably, although by looking it certainly wasn't wood.   
  
"I don't know! Damnit I don't know!" Alyssa put her hand to her head mumbling the phrase "Oh God" over and over again.  
  
"Look just calm down-   
  
"Calm down! We're fuckin trapped you idiot." Alyssa pounded her fist on the basement door.   
  
David side stepped her and walked back down the stairs into the main part of the basement, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number calmly.   
  
"Oh thank God you have a phone." Alyssa sped walked over to David snatching the phone away unaware that he'd already called Sam.   
  
"Give me back my damn phone." David tried to snatch back the phone from her.  
  
"I'm gonna call someone!" Alyssa said holding the phone with a firm grip, David trying his best not to hurt her while getting his phone back.   
  
88888  
  
"Hello." Sam answered   
  
Give me the damn phone Alyssa!   
  
No!   
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Sam didn't have a clue as to what was going on the other line.   
  
I'm not playin man! Give me the fuckin- The line went dead...   
  
"Ok that was weird." Sam waved off the mysterious phone call and went back to work.   
  
8888  
  
"Alyssa, I really don't wanna hurt you" Look! I already called someone." David gave Alyssa a stern look   
  
"You think those grease monkey friends of yours will save us! Please!" I' know someone who can get us out of here." Alyssa began to dial a number.   
  
"Damnit!" David rushed at Alyssa unexpectantly with enough strength to knock her down, which he did by the way and the phone went flying to the ground the phone shattering into plastic metallic bits.   
  
"Oh fucking great!" David through his hands up in defeat.   
  
"It was your fault!" Alyssa said innocently form her place on the ground   
  
"MY Fault!" Oh dear Jesus....UGH!" David fought back the urge to yell at her.   
  
Alyssa sighed and looked at David's obvious angered face, he actually looked cute when he was all worked up, though saying something smart may have not been the best idea right about now.   
  
David walked to the other side of the basement running a hand through the loose part of his hair, he sat down looking menacingly at Alyssa from across the room.   
  
Alyssa stared back and sighed, "So what are we gonna do...David?"   
  
David said nothing as he stared at Alyssa, with more than just an evil glare.   
  
"...Well, you better think of something Mr. Antisocial, I've got things to do" Alyssa said looking at her nails.   
  
David balled his fist up and sighed a sigh of annoyance he had to figure out how to get out of here cause if he didn't he would honestly kill this woman sitting across from him...really....   
  
A/N: Chapter 7 summary: Hmm is David going to be able to put up with Alyssa? Will Alyssa's antics get her killed? Hilarity ensues as the odd couple try to find a way out of the basement. It was a short update, but the rest will be longer promise, RxR please man PLEASE! That's all I ask. 


	8. Bandy

Rainy Days

Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...

Warnings: Things get a little warm from this point on be warned mortals

Notes: .......

Chapter 7: Bandy

Alyssa paced back and forth, heels making that annoying "click clack" noise, David still sat in the corner of the basement, in this battle of nerves he was losing...and losing badly. It was already mid afternoon, probably around 2 or 3 o'clock David figured, although he could barely hear himself think with Alyssa's constant walking around in those damn heels.

"Alyssa could you please sit down..." David grumbled rubbing his temples lightly

"You couldn't possibly be thinking." Alyssa sneered at him, and continued pacing just to spite him.

"No, of course not! Not with you pacin back and forth for no damn reason!" David eyed her with murderous intent.

Alyssa sighed hard and sat on the basement's cold cement floor, observing the surroundings. A few sheets covering up old furniture, and old boxes harboring God knows what, all stacked upon each other. Alyssa's eye then got caught sight of a small window a few...uh meters above David.

"Hey! Greasemonkey? Maybe we can get out through that window." Alyssa said pointing to the window she had in mind.

David looked at the window above him then at her, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Ok, your highness firstly how do plan on reaching that window? And secondly do you honestly think your fat ass can fit through it? I think not...." David waved off the idea.

Alyssa looked at him with a hmph, and sighed.

"I'm not fat you asshole." Alyssa eyed him and got no reaction, although that comment on her weight was kind of bothering her, she'd always been subconscious about it.

"Uh huh, for that window you are..." David folded his arms and sighed.

"Tch!! At least I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of here!" Alyssa stood up and gave David an annoyed glare. David eyed her back, scanned her up and down then went back to scowling at her.

"Fine...I'll try the door again, maybe you can try the phone." David said after a few moments of thinking it wasn't a strategic battle plan but it was better than just sitting there.

"Try the phone? It it's like in a million pieces." Alyssa exclaimed

"No thanks to you." David mumbled and then rammed his shoulder against the door, hearing it echo throughout the basement.

"Come on...please...." Alyssa whispered and secretly hoped as she watched David struggle to get the door to open.

After about five blows, the door still didn't budge, and it was starting to hurt David's shoulder.

"Damnit, ...Forget it whenever the locks jammed trying to pry it open just makes it tighter." David figured and went back to his corner in the basement.

"That's it! Your giving up?" Alyssa complained, her hand resting comfortably on her hip,

"What the hell do you want me to do? Open it magically after chanting the magical mantra zeem zeem zalabeem!" David replied sarcastically he, was honestly fed up with her and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back his anger.

"God get me out of here with this....this...-

"This what?!" David challenged

"TURD!!!" Alyssa yelled throwing her whole body into the insult.

"Look! If where're going to survive each other...we need to work together all right..." David proposed.

"Fine..." Alyssa hmphed and crossed her arms.

"Is there anything in these boxes?" David said beginning to sift through some of them.

"I don't know, if there's anything in there I forgot about it," Alyssa scratched her head and faced away from David.

David then stumbled upon a possible life saver.

"So I guess you forgot about this?" David said pulling out a couple of bottles of White Zenfendail."

"Wow, I guess there was more left after that Christmas party than I thought." Alyssa smiled at her own forgetfulness.

"Okay. This looks like a nice wine collection. You've got good taste." David said looking at the wine's year's and the different varieties Alyssa had.

"Hmm...was there any doubt? Alyssa chuckled in that snobbish way of hers.

"I'm in, if you're in." David shrugged

"Didn't picture you as much of a wine drinker." Alyssa eyed him curiously

"Well that's what you get for assuming, you in or not?" David questioned

"Sure why not poor me a glass." Alyssa commanded as if he were her butler.

"Well, you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures." David said gesturing with a drinking motion to his mouth.

"Ugh I have to drink off of you...sick." Alyssa sneered at the thought.

"Well, more for me. David brushed her off and popped the cork off one of the bottles.

"Well, geez let me get the first swig." Alyssa said snatching the bottle away form David and taking

a swig. David shook his head and waited for her to finish.

"Umm, could we not try to take the wine to the head please." David said with a sort of worried tone, after the fiasco at J's Bar he didn't want her getting drunk again....

Why don't you chill out? I mean, relax, man....geez!!!!!! You're the one accusing me of being the annoying one. But......I can see clearly now. You have the same problem."

"I wasn't being annoying I was "

"You? Concerned? Is that possible?"

"Is putting down people your way of not having to deal with things...your insecurities?" David said taking the bottle out of her hands subtly, getting awfully close.

Alyssa eyed him softly, him being so close, breaking her defenses a little.

"Maybe...but...but don't try to act like some innocent bystander. I see it in you too..." Alyssa said trying to get out of David's line of vision.

"...What do you see...?" David asked, with his back to her.

"....I don't know. Maybe you're hiding from something in your private life or maybe you're runnin' from somethin'...masked behind those eyes..." Alyssa's voice got low as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

David shook his head, and then took another swig of wine.

"...Sorry I'm just rambling...I shouldn't have had all that wine." Alyssa chuckled and began to sift through the boxes where David had found the wine.

Alyssa pulled out a red flannel, comforter, "Well if it gets cold I'll be nice and toasty.." Alyssa smiled, "I guess there was more down here than I thought."

"So.... what are you running from?" David said setting the serious mood again.

Alyssa looked at him the looked to the floor, she walked over to David and took the bottle of wine for another swig.

"You don't wanna know...." Alyssa said blowing the subject off.

"...Yeah....I do." David said sparking her interest, Alyssa turned to face him a look of disbelief crossed her features she faced away from him, and began to pace the room.

"...Well, the day after my first article got published, My father did everything they told him to do to keep his heart beating...y'know so that he could see me be successful. And, ah, I think I guess after the verdict was announced and I had become a full fledged journalist he decided that his job was done and thought I would be okay if he left me alone....he...he was the only one that believed in me." Alyssa turned to face away from David, opening up about her private life was always difficult especially to David whom she barely knew.

"I'm sorry." David sympathized

"...Hmm, wine's gone." Alyssa said with a nervous chuckled then putting the empty bottle down.

David went to the other side of the basement where the boxes were the wine was placed, he brought out another bottle and popped it open.

"Umm is that wise?"Alyssa asked

"I know, my body...besides that last bottle you practically drank by yourself." David said with a genuine smile and took a swing. "Continue..." David said looking at her,

Alyssa smiled shyly and leaned against the wall near the boxes.

"My father demanded so much out of me and I just, I never wanted to disappoint him. And since he was the only one who approved my decision of becoming a journalist it was nice to have someone...who cared..geuniely...about my feelings.

David eyed her, then took another swig.

"I'll never forget the first thing he ever taught me. He said that as a woman success was going to be hard. I just had to be as successful. I mean not to get caught up in whether it's fair or not fair. Just concentrate on winning." Alyssa explained.

"That's one hell of an attitude..." David admired

"It's what gets me...by." Alyssa smiled slightly and came to join David who was sitting on one of the boxes opposite of the room. David scooted over slightly so she could sit down, he offered her the wine bottled which she accepted graciously.

"I saw that in my old man, too, sometimes. Always standing out to the left checking up on me to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. One of those ghosts that won't not go away." David decided to share a bit about his parents with Alyssa since she'd done the same...but he wasn't going to get to personal, his past just wasn't easy to explain to people.

"...Something tells me he's not the only ghost." Alyssa turned to look him in the eyes, but then looked away quickly so she wouldn't seem rude. Although gazing into those deep teal eyes of his revealed her a true man, he piqued her curiosity and she couldn't help but wan to know more about him then what he was leading on.

David shook his head, "Mom's there, too. What's different.....my dad always wanted me to change...be a better person and mom wants me to stay the way I am. She doesn't want me to change... Hell, who am I foolin'.....it's me that doesn't want to change." David chuckled with that realization.

"Quite the pair, aren't we? Neither one of us will allow ourselves even one mistake..." Alyssa shook her head at there situation.

"Yeah, well, here we are locked in a basement and I think that qualifies as one huge, huge mistake." David laughed, and it was such a rare sight, that Alyssa laughed as well.

"Well, hey...I won't tell if you won't." Alyssa looked at him with a smile.

David look at her and smirked, "Really? You pinkie swear." David said offering and ungloved pinkie to her, and the sight was so adorable Alyssa couldn't help but accept with a slight chuckle

"Pinkie swear..." Alyssa agreed with a soft smile.

The two unhooked and Alyssa looked to the window and saw that the sun was setting and it was starting to dim a little bit in the basement.

"The sun's going down..." David observed the obvious.

"Funny how we where at each other's throats a few hours ago." Alyssa chuckled

"Yeah...probably was the wine that calmed us down." David laughed.

"Well,...at least...the company is good." Alyssa looked at David's profile, causing David to no longer concentrate on the wine he was drinking but on her eyes that were now searching his. A tension began to grow at such close range.

"Umm....well I think I'll-

Alyssa put her hand on his, David looked at her hand then at her, those eyes of royal blue shining right back at him. Alyssa leaned in and brushed her lips against his, then pulled back hesitantly, trying to drink in his reaction, but as the suns set ever more she couldn't tell at this point. Although she felt pulled in as David interlaced his fingers through her hair, undoing the spiked ponytail, he brought her face to his and planted a deep kiss upon her lips sucking gently on her bottom lip his hands running through her hair.

Alyssa felt a bit dizzy as he worked his unforeseen magic, and leaned her body closer to his as she felt so drawn.. She wrapped her arms around his neck and undid the small rubber band that held his ponytail in place, now she was in on the hair foreplay and gently stroked and played with his hair as he kissed her. Alyssa put her legs on either side of the box they were sitting on, then propped herself up onto David's lap, this prompted him to kiss her deeper than before, his tongue probing the insides of her mouth. Alyssa took a breath of air as they parted lips, beads of sweat appearing on her face, she put a hand on the side of David's face and then stroked his face back to his hair then his face again. David placed his eyes on her, low lidded and a look of perpetual need and want laced his features.

"...Should...we stop?" Alyssa asked a little out of breath and unsure of herself. She honestly didn't want to but she didn't want to seem like she was just throwing herself to him.

David looked at her and removed a stray hair from her line vision so he could get a good look at her, whatever was left from the sun outside shined on her face a soft glow of yellow and orange splayed across her face. David looked away from her for a second then looked back, he'd made up his mind...

A/N: Well did we not see that comin lol, Well what do ya think will David and Alyssa give in to their passion or will they play it safe? Stay tuned and RXR for me please, for the love of god review....


	9. One Night Romance

Rainy Days

Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me. Lucky bastards.

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Place the two most stubborn Outbreak characters together in some stupid situations and what do you get? Cursing and sexual tension what else do ya need? OH yeah a plot too =p...

Warnings: OK,here it is, but let me tell you now I could only go so far folks I had to take something's out because of fanfiction. net. You want the whole thing e-mail yours truly.

Notes: What could I possibly say....

Chapter 8: One Night Romance

Alyssa stood to her feet, facing away from David for a quick minute, trying to figure out what was happening here, she sighed hard and felt that her heart was beating fast she could feel his gaze upon her.

No doubt he was patient with her he wasn't going to force himself on her, if that's what she didn't want. She turned to face him, in the very dimmed basement room, she ridded her feet of her heels and a cold draft made her involuntarily shiver.

Their gazes met, and Alyssa's mouth went dry. From what she could tell there was still a desire in his eyes. Alyssa wet her lips and nervously watched as his gaze track the tip of her tongue. A slow, hot ache pulsed to life within her.

He had kissed her and made her yearn for more than just kisses. Now he stood before her wild and silent, promising more than she could imagine. What did he know, she wondered, that put such desperate need in his face?

David walked closer to her, steeping forward with a soundless tread. It was the first time in her life Alyssa felt intimidated by anyone, and it scared her a bit as she hesitantly treaded backward towards the wall of the basement. Rebellion burned brightly in her eyes, her hair a slight tangled mess from moments before.

David put his hands on either side of her slowly closing the space between them, pressing her ever backward, gathering her against the basement wall. When Alyssa could go back no further, when her body lay against the cold wall, he placed a hand on wither side of her shoulders, and there they stood, not touching, but close enough for him to feel the shallow, uneven expulsions of her breath and the heat rising off of her skin.

A warm, soft female scent, something he missed he wanted to fill himself with her.

Alyssa didn't look at him, but kept her head bowed, her chest rising and falling the need for air become more and more persistent.

David lowered his face to the crown of her head and rubbed his cheek across her hair, giving himself a small pleasure to keep from devouring the whole. It wasn't enough. It never could have been. A flame curled to life, causing his breath to go ragged, he let his mouth slide lower, moving any stray blonde and strawberry locks away from her face so he could nuzzle her with his lips and tongue. He kissed her downcast lashes and her eyebrows, her cheek and her temple, and heard a small sound catch in her throat.

He traced every delicate curve of her ear and warmed her skin with his breath placing lingering kisses on her neck as he held her close to him.

"Do you wanna stop?" David murmured in-between kissing her neck, he felt her tremble and heard her whisper a "No" to him. Alyssa's eyes where lazily open, she entangled her hands into the semi long sepia strands of his hair. He was musky sweet something that intoxicated her, she could've pushed him away with a fingertiphe used no forcebut she did not. She stood short of breath and quivering in his achingly slow ravishment of her body.

Rasing her leg a bit she invited him closer if that was at all possible feeling the full of him even through the constraints of their clothing. David groaned at the feeling of her soft curves pressed against him and deft fingers made haste with impatience with a need to undo the business suit top that was keeping him from her. Discarding it on the floor she now stood with a black lacy bra and a her half hiked up skirt.

Planting a deep kiss on her lips caught Alyssa off guard and she felt her legs tremble, she felt her self grow still beneath his wondering hands which found their place on her hips again.

Alyssa unzipped the beige one piece plumber uniform as low as she could until David intervened and shrugged it down to his waist, his white T-shirt the only separation between the two of them, at least top wise. Alyssa tugged at his shirt but he took her hand into his. He leaned over to her ear whispering.

"What happened to ladies first?"

Alyssa looked at him, then felt the relief of her bra being loosened, he never ceased to amaze her most guys she'd been with always seemed to have a problem with that. She relaxed and let her bra fall to the ground with the fallen business suit top. Feeling a bit vulnerable she took this chance to try and remove David's shirt, he smirked at her and aided her with it's removal. With a brief gaze at each other the two met for another deep kiss.

A vision impossible to resist he broke his kiss with Alyssa and lowered his kisses in-between the space between her breasts gaining him a sigh of tranquility and ecstasy. Working his way down to the bareness of her belly, he raised himself from the assault on her navel back to her lips. Hands caressing her smooth thighs rasing her skirt even more so. Alyssa fought panic as she lost the battle to gravity and the madness of his touch.

"David...David..." Alyssa pleaded through their kisses

David looked to her his attention solely on her and nothing else.

"Please....let's just...." She kissed him taking the cowards way out of telling him she was ready for more than just their sexy foreplay. David caught the hint and picked her up by her thighs, finding a more suitable position for the events that would later unfold....

"...David never came back." Sam looked at her watch, a worried look crossed her features.

"When did you last talk to him?" Frank said from his place at his desk.

"Um well..." Sam scratched her head, she didn't wanna get David busted for giving the job to her earlier in the day.

"Hmm...hey Morgan don't worry about it, it's closing time anyway. Question him tomorrow morning." Frank began to put on his coat.

"What's the coat for it's summer time y'know?" Sam queried

"It's supposed to rain girl, I've got some other places I need to head out too." Frank grabbed his keys, "You need a ride home?" Frank offered.

"No, no I'm good." Sam smiled wryly

"Hey don't worry about Dave, I'm sure he's fine. Let's go all right." Frank led Sam out of the building locking up behind them.

"Yeah...David can take care of himself....but I can't help but worry about him." Sam thought inwardly to herself.

David held Alyssa in his arms as she lay asleep on his chest. The rain outside pondinf on the roof of the house, the plaid comforter Alyssa had found was tossed over them for warmth. He looked to the ceiling of the basement then at her, she was asleep and that was the most beautiful thing...because she wasn't yappin away, but all joking aside, she seemed hard to break and she'd trusted him enough to lay their asleep by his side. Maybe her faith could redeem him yet...or perhaps she had felt it too his surrender....

A/N: WOO and that's only the half of it folks, expect to see more of Sam in this mind you. Also I hated watering this chapter down, but you know fanfiction. net =/. Umm and to those who are curious

must=bad

musk=good

lol, I had a couple of ppl who read this chapter a lil confused about that =p RxR for me loves


End file.
